Obsidian Midnight
by S.K. Midnight
Summary: Raven, finally realizing that Malchior truly wasn’t evil, releases him from the book, and he joins the Titans. But a mysterious bounty hunter named Zero appears,with powers similiar to Raven and Malchior, and the Titans must stop him...before they're next
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: If pigs fly, then I own Teen Titans. Pigs do not fly. Draw your own conclusions.

**Title**: Obsidian Midnight

**Author**: S.K. Midnight

**Pairings**: Raven x Malchior, Robin x Starfire, Beast Boy x Terra, Cyborg x Jinx

**Summary**: Set three months after the episode "Spellbound". In Jump City, the Teen Titans are the greatest force of justice to be reckoned with. Raven, finally realizing that Malchior truly wasn't evil, releases him from the book, and he joins the Titans in their crusade against evil. But when a mysterious bounty hunter appears from the shadows, hunting victims with bleeding eyes and possessing powers similar to Malchior's and Raven's, the Titans must stop him at all costs…before they are hunted next.

**(A/N):**Hello everyone! Just a little author's note. This fanfic was inspired by Red Moon Kree's _The Paper Rose_ and Rhea Hiryuu's _Spellbinder_ and _Spellfire_ fanfics, so if it bears any sort of resemblance, you know why. I've taken some small details from it, such as Malchior's looks and a couple of other things. Nothing major, be that assured. If you haven't read these fics, you should. Shameless plug requirements met! This fanfic will revolve mostly around my favourite character from the show, Raven! But other Titan goodness will be in there too, so be not afraid! HAHAHAHA! Also, please bear with me, I'm new to this. So if I suck, don't bash me too hard. Other notes will be at the end of the fic. And with that said, I welcome you to the melee.

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

"_Seeking eternity, namely the folly, of returning to the beginning"_

The night was dark and chilly, without a moon to light up its skies. Clouds turned ominously in the sky, preparing to unleash a powerful thunderstorm upon the land. The only lights that could be seen were the lights from the city and the lights inside Titans' Tower. Upon the roof a lone figure could be seen, watching the clouds revolve around one another.

Her cloak flew in the strong breeze and her troubled eyes gazed into the distance, as if seeking solace in the nothingness that was there. She sighed, and then waved her hand at the ground. A swirling black hole opened in the roof and she stepped into it, causing her to sink through the roof and materialize in her room. She glanced around the room, her eyes coming to rest upon a statue of a raven near the door.

Ah, the raven. Just like her name. A reminder of herself. The statue showed the bird perched on a small pillar, all by itself. Was she doomed to the same fate? To never have anyone? One time, she had thought that wouldn't be so. That she had someone. But, in the most crucial moment, he had betrayed her, and shattered her heart into pieces. And now, once again, she was the solitary raven, perched on its pillar, all alone. Was there nothing to ease her inner sorrow that threatened to tear her apart, day by day?

Raven sighed to herself once again. Nothing could cheer her up nowadays. Not Starfire, with her quaint antics and naïve ways, nor Robin or Cyborg, with their offers to play video games. Not even Beast Boy, with his corny jokes, could break the fog of depression that surrounded her soul. She smiled as she thought of him. True, he was annoying, and his whiny voice was nothing compared to Malchior's drawling English accent…**NO!** She would not think of him. She would not think of the one person who had hurt her more than all else. She firmly tried to slam that door shut in her mind, but found she could not. Why could she not!

Her eyes wondered over to the chest in the corner, the chest that locked away the book that held Malachior. It also sealed many other things, but one thing it couldn't keep inside was her memories of him. It hurt, so badly, she felt her chest would explode. She walked over to the chest, and gazed down upon it. The fine wooden workmanship, covered in mystic runes and symbols, and fitted with black metal bands, with a carving of a raven in flight on the top of it, it was exquisite. Surely, it was a good enough prison for the likes of HIM. Surely it was, wasn't it?

Raven faltered as she thought of it. Her trembling hand reached for the lock, and for only a moment, she considered opening the chest, if only to speak with him and end this pain once and for all. But, that was not to be so as the Titan Alert rang throughout the entire building and Robin's voice echoed over the intercom. "Titans! Hurry!" Raven pulled her hand back, and stalked towards the door. She opened it, and was just about to leave, when she stopped for just an instant and glanced back. The chest was still there, flickering in the candlelight. She shook her head lightly, and then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

_Prologues are supposed to be short, and I know quite a few people who would agree with me, ne? The chapters shall be longer, I promise. Right now I'm doing the best I can, so bear with me, k? Anyhow, this is a mostly Raven/Malchior fic, so expect lots of that coming up. The first chapter should be out soon, hopefully. Now all you have to do is press the pretty purple button labeled "Review" and tells me if this is any good or if I suck horribly. Thanks!_

_S.K. Midnight_


	2. Chapter One: Empath's Emotional Puzzle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans, sadly. If I did, I'd hire Mad Mod to be my jester. Isn't he funny?

**Title**: Obsidian Midnight

**Author**: S.K. Midnight

**Pairings**: Raven x Malchior, Robin x Starfire, Beast Boy x Terra, Cyborg x Jinx

**Summary**: Set three months after the episode "Spellbound". In Jump City, the Teen Titans are the greatest force of justice to be reckoned with. Raven, finally realizing that Malchior truly wasn't evil, releases him from the book, and he joins the Titans in their crusade against evil. But when a mysterious bounty hunter appears from the shadows, hunting victims with bleeding eyes and possessing powers similar to Malchior and Raven, the Titans must stop him at all costs…before they are hunted next.

**Reviewer Answers! Woohoo!**

**OurScars**: Ah, thank you. I'm really glad you like it. And since you were my first reviewer, since you're looking forward to it, here's the next chapter! Don't want to disappoint the readers of my little fanfic!

**(A/N)**: Great hugs to those who reviewed! Here you go! raises plate of cookies Have one! Anyhow, this is the next chapter in my story, obviously. This ought to be fun. Pops neck and back Here we go! Welcome to the melee!

Chapter One: An Empath's Emotional Puzzle

"_Lord, what fools these mortals be" _

The Titans all gathered in the meeting room, where a large computer screen was flashing the word "Alert" over and over in red. Suddenly, the screen went black, and an all-too-familiar face appeared on it. The one eye, peering from behind a mask of orange and black, gleamed down at them menacingly.

"Slade…" Robin growled. "What do you want?" Slade waved a finger in front of the screen. "Now now Robin, I'm not up to anything…yet. I just want you and three of your little friends to meet me at the abandoned warehouse down by the docks in two hours. I suggest you get here quickly." And with that, the screen turned back to normal, and a large red dot indicated the meeting place on the computer's city map.

"What's Slade up to now?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah and why did he only want Robin and three of us?" Beast Boy puzzled. "I don't know," Robin responded. "But I have a feeling that he's serious. But who will stay?" "I will," echoed a voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Raven gliding up. "You don't need me; I'll stay behind and guard the Tower."

In truth, Raven wanted to meditate and clear her mind of the incident that had happened earlier that evening. Wells of emotion were bubbling up within her, and she needed to suppress them. "Alright, you heard her; it'll be me, Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Titans! Go!" At that, the aforementioned Titans rushed out of the building, leaving Raven behind, alone in the room. She glided swiftly back to her room and phased through the door. As a reflex, she glanced around the room to ensure nothing was out of place and no one was there.

When she was satisfied, she walked over to her bed and sat down, cross-legged, in her meditation stance. She closed her eyes and imagined herself flying throughout the realms of space and time, free from her body and restrained only by the limits of the universe. _The body is only a restraint, a shell. The cosmos is mental. Freedom is the key to survival, and nothing can hold me back. _With this knowledge at hand, she began to probe her inner mind, twisting along its many complicated passageways.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azer...Metri..." She stumbled, her concentration wavering. For some reason, she just couldn't focus on meditation right now. She gave up on the unfruitful venture and simply lay down on her bed, arms behind her head. What was the matter with her? She knew that she needed to meditate, but she just couldn't _focus_. Her mind was elsewhere, where exactly though, she feared that she knew. Her mind was on that chest. 'Would it really be so bad?' she thought to herself.

Gathering her resolve, she sat up and slid off the bed. _It's now or never. _With her courage in hand, she walked over to the chest and stood before it. It seemed eerie, almost as if it were…calling to her, begging her to open it and release what was caught within. Her hand glowed with black energy and it creeped over to the lock and undid it. _Well, here goes everything. _She opened the lid and looked inside the chest, which she hadn't seen ever since she had locked Malchior's book in it over three months ago.

The inside of the chest was fairly worn, and as she looked around in it, she saw small orbs, ancient necklaces that faintly glowed with hidden power, small notebooks, but…where was the white book? A small gasp escaped her, and her eyes frantically searched the chest again until she spotted a small corner of the book sticking out at the bottom. _What a relief, I thought that it had…_ Willing herself to banish the thought, she reached into the chest and took the book from it.

Laying the book on her bed, she looked at it for a moment. Her eyes traveled across its pristine white cover, and a battle of emotions raged within her. Her mind split into two different sides. One was saying to go ahead and talk to Malchior, after all, what harm could he do if he was in the book? The other half was begging her not to, to remember all the pain he had put her through, and that doing this would only make it worse. It went something like this.

_Open the book…_

_No, don't, remember what happened last time._

_That was over three months ago, you can't really still be holding onto it?_

_Why not? He hurt her, more than you know._

_Oh just be quiet. Open the book, it can't hurt. Besides, wouldn't it be great to finally be able to understand what happened?_

_He'll just lie to you, he'll hurt you more._

_Will you shut up? Look, just open the thing; he's in there, so he can't do anything to you. You have the advantage!_

"Both of you just SHUT UP!" she yelled. When she came back to her senses, she looked around the room, realizing there was no one there. Finally her gaze returned to the book. She grasped the cover, and with a smooth flick of her wrist, her hands easily found the page where the eyes, black as pitch, stared unblinking at her. Suddenly, a voice resounded, both in her room and in her head.

"Raven? Raven! Is that you? You've actually opened the book! This must mean you want to talk to me! Oh joy!" Malchior exclaimed, for all the life sounding like a joyous little kid at an amusement park. "Don't get your hopes up Malchior; I'm only here to ask you a few questions. Once I'm completely over you and what you did to me, I'll lock you away forever." Malchior's eyes looked downcast, if only for an instant, before they brightened again. "Well then, I suppose I should make the most of it. What is it you wish to ask of me?"

**(A/N): **I know it was short, and I apologize. I'm rather new at writing Teen Titans fanfics, and I don't have many ideas. If anyone can help, I'd love an idea to get Malchior out of the book. I need to advance the plotline along, so I'll let you, the reviewers, decide. I'm clueless right now, waiting for my muse to beat the daylights out of me with the inspiration stick. So if you have anything, please let me have your ideas by October 18 (Tuesday), and I'll incorporate them if it'll fit.. Please don't flame me, as flames will only serve to increase my power. And with that, I bid you farewell.

S.K. Midnight


	3. Chapter Two: Realization and Purpose

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans, sadly. But I will! Mark my words, I will! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough Ow…

**Title**: Obsidian Midnight

**Author**: S.K. Midnight

**Pairings**: Raven x Malchior, Robin x Starfire, Beast Boy x Terra, Cyborg x Jinx

**Summary**: Set three months after the episode "Spellbound". In Jump City, the Teen Titans are the greatest force of justice to be reckoned with. Raven, finally realizing that Malchior truly wasn't evil, releases him from the book, and he joins the Titans in their crusade against evil. But when a mysterious bounty hunter appears from the shadows, hunting victims with bleeding eyes and possessing powers similar to Malchior and Raven, the Titans must stop him at all costs…before they are hunted next.

**Reviewer Answers! Woohoo! **

**OurScars**: Once again, I am humbled by your magnificent praise. It has been my goal to make the characters as true to their natures as possible. I do the best I can. I thank you greatly for you taking your time to read this.

**kittyblah**: I'm glad you think so. I shall continue.

**raex18**: Thanks, and good luck with your fanfic! I like your idea, and will be incorporating into my own fanfic. Congrats! _showers you with candy, confetti, and shiny things _

**Sith Lord Vaderet**: I'm dark too! But I'm also evil…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Anyways. Thank you for your idea, it was really appreciated. I was considering that, but I'm not evil enough to do that. Enough has happened to the both of them, just read this chapter and find out! But thank you anyways!

**(A/N):** Such wonderful reviewers! flutter Have an arsenic cookie! I baked them myself! holds up plate of cookies Ah my adoring fans, how they love me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA gets hit on head by coconut Ow! Who did that! Anyhow, on to more Raven/Malchior goodness! I have ideas, thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their input. Now to incorporate it! If I do a good job, shower me with shiny things! Please? kitty eyes Anyways, welcome to the melee!

Chapter Two: Realization and Purpose

Raven gazed at the book for a little bit, pondering her questions. There was so much she wanted to ask him…but where to begin? The answers lay in front of her, at her beckon. But…something was wrong. The feeling tugged at the back of her mind. She shook her head slightly and the feeling disappeared. "Now, Malchior, my first question. Who are you?" The coal-black eyes looked confused. "What do you mean, dear Raven? You know who I am; I am Malchior, of course." "I know that," Raven snapped. "What I mean is…who are you? I know nothing about you, really."

Comprehension flashed in Malchior's eyes suddenly. "Hmm…true. I suppose you do know nothing. Well then, open my pages to the beginning and read. I will tell you my story." Raven's fingers quickly closed the book, and then reopened it to the first page. This is what she read:

**Long, long ago, in the ages where the powers of magic ran through the world like currents in a river, I existed. This was my age, and into it I was born. My name is Malchior, son of Lord Corven and Lady Katrina of Nole. I was born into the mysteries of magic, and my older brother, Marcus, and I both attended the most prestigious schools in the land. While my brother was popular among everyone, and blended easily, I did not. He was a White Mage, a healer, one of the finest the school had ever seen. And I was considered a sort of outcast, a loner, if you will, which everyone avoided, simply because I didn't share his same principles. Power had always been my concern, after all, if you couldn't defend yourself, how could you hope to save anyone else? My brother's notions were foolish. **

**One day, I was lost in the halls of the school, and came across a large set of oak doors I had never seen before. And it was in there I stumbled upon a library. Within it contained a multitude of books on harnessing the powers of the universe itself, namely magic. My interest was peaked. I came to spend many days there, because also within its dusty shelves I found my first friend, a young boy by the name of Rorek. He too, sought the power that magic could grant, and for many years we studied together, even after we completed the school. We formed a close bond, we were like brothers, he and I. But one day, I stumbled upon an ancient tome in my family's library, one that contained knowledge of the forbidden magics, the Dark Powers. In the cover, it contained a small black orb that seemed to…call to me. I wrenched it from the cover and placed it in my pocket for later study. **

**I was eager to learn the dark magic; after all, it was only for the sake of defense right? I had no intention to harm anyone, only to gain more power. But my family found out that I had been studying the tome. They demanded that I stop, claiming that those secrets were never for mortal eyes to know. I refused, only for the sake of knowledge, and when I did, they disowned me from the family and attempted to kill me, their only justification being that I plotted the downfall of the family. Even my own brother tried to slay me! In fear and shock of seeing my loved ones turn against me, I summoned forth all of my newfound powers to try and defend myself, but to no avail. I couldn't fight my family! I was wounded and beaten beyond recognition. The world began to fade. I knew I was dying.**

**But then, a small voice awoke from the orb and spoke into my barely conscious mind. It spoke lightly, and offered to give me the power to save my life if I bound us together for eternity. In my fear of death and the anger of being rejected by my family, I accepted the pact. Out of the sky, great beams of light shot down upon my form and shattered it into fragments, while my shadow grew to enormous size. And in that moment, I did the impossible, which few wizards have ever accomplished in their lives. I became a dragon. **

"So, that's how you became a dragon," Raven said in awe. Malchior's voice was silent for a moment, but when he spoke again, it was filled with heaviness and sorrow. "That isn't all, love. Continue." Raven flipped back to the page and continued to read.

**The power! The sheer strength that flowed through me at the moment was indescribable. I had thought that now, since I had transformed, they would stop their madness. But even then, seeing me how I was, they merely switched their weapons to ones with dragon bane in them and continued the assault! I was outraged! My own kin wanted my death for no other reason than I didn't agree with their morals! In a fit of uncontrolled rage, I released my dragon breath upon them all. I melted them until they were nothing but puddles of blood on the ground! The townspeople saw my act and ran in fear of me, screaming. I tried to explain, but none would listen! Anger flowed through me again, and in a rampage, and I burned the town to the ground. Finally, unable to sustain my form any longer, I reverted back to normal and in shock, fear, overwhelming sadness, and fatigue, I blacked out.**

Raven could only listen. She was in shock. "Your family…tried to slay you…only because you didn't agree with them?" Then, it occurred to her, what if…she was wrong? She snapped outof her reverie as Malchior continued.

**When I awoke, I found myself in a bed, inside a strange house. As I wavered between the realms of consciousness, the most unlikely person walked into the room. It was my old friend from the academy, Rorek! Quickly, I reached into my pocket and grabbed a black scarf and tied it around the lower half of my face just under my eyes, to hide the three small lines, the Mark of the Dragon, which had appeared there because of my transformation, and the small pair of fangs I had grown. As it is known, the Mark of the Dragon is proof that a person has transformed into a dragon, and the fangs resulted from an excess amount of dragon power flowing through me after I changed back. If Rorek saw them, he would know that it had been I who had destroyed Nole. I resolved, from there on, to never reveal the lower half of my face to any soul, living or dead. Though Rorek questioned my actions, he knew to leave well enough alone and didn't try to convince to remove it. He knew, as with all wizards, that I had something I wanted to hide, and he respected that. As the weeks passed, he cared for me, and I slowly grew stronger. **

Raven twisted with guilt for a little bit. Of course, every magic-user had something to hide, some more than others. Especially her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she was beginning to understand what drove this man. It was an exhilarating, yet scary feeling at the same time. To know how someone like Malchior, ambitious, brilliant, dark, and absolutely cunning worked, it was too much. She continued to listen, deep in thought as his tale washed over her.

**All seemed well for a long while. My bond with Rorek grew even more deep, and we began to study again. We revealed new secrets to each other, helped one another, and even though I could barely move still, guarded one another. It was Paradise. Nothing could shatter the little world Rorek and I had. Everything seemed so bright and peaceful. But then, one day, that changed. My cousin, Malorin, came to the house with an angry mob behind him. Apparently, he had learned that Nole had been destroyed, and visited the ruins of my old home. There he had found a small orb, and contained within was a recording of all that had happened, but it showed _me_ as the one who had begun it all. Rorek, hearing all of this and seeing the recording, turned towards me with the most frightening and deadly look I had ever seen. Faster than I knew he could, he moved over to my bed and tore the scarf off my face, revealing the Mark of the Dragon and my fangs.**

**Rorek's face contorted and twisted until I barely even recognized him. He walked over to his wall and pulled from it a weapon, which I realized was the ancient dragon-slayer, the Dragon Buster. Even though I begged and pleaded for him to spare me, tried to explain that it wasn't my fault, he raised the sword into the air and plunged it into the pillow, an inch from my head. With a deadly gleam in his eye, he told me to run. And I did just that. I snatched my scarf from the floor where it had landed and jumped out of the window, smashing through the glass. I gathered as much energy as I could and transformed into my dragon form, and with a mournful roar, I flew off into the mountains, hoping never to be seen again. **

Raven gasped at this bit of knowledge. "I…I didn't know…" "It's all right, my sweet. No one knew. And no one ever bothered to learn either, that's what so disappoints me. But enough of that, allow me to continue." Raven nodded and turned back to the proper page.

**And for a long time, no one did hear of me. At this point I had taken to remaining in dragon form constantly. But then, some humans found my lair and wandered into it. I was sleeping there, resting quite peacefully, when I was awakened by an annoying man smacking a sword into the scales of my tail, apparently trying to slay me. I yawned, and merely swept them out of my cave with my tail before going back to sleep. It turns out they had run to a nearby town, and making up greatly exaggerated stories about how I tried to kill them and they bravely fought me off, barely escaping with their lives. Humans are SO ridiculous; I mean really, do they think they actually could have hurt me, let alone killed me?**

At this Raven giggled slightly, the sound escaping her mouth without her even realizing it. "And then what happened?" she asked, almost but not quite sounding like a little girl having her daddy read her a bedtime story. It was…just so hard to resist him. His quick wit and bravado, his emotional responses that made her feel so alike to him; it was almost too good to be true.

**So those humans gathered together an angry mob, (A/N: What is it with medieval people and the angry mobs?) and stormed my lair, intending to end my life. For intruding on my lair, I boiled them all into puddles. Watching them burn was rather fun, I must admit. Anyhow, they kept on sending people, apparently not getting the hint they should leave me alone. So I emerged from my cave and burned the town into ashes. I watched the flames lick the buildings and burst them into splinters, and reveled in the smell of it. It was a strange perfume, but rather addicting.**

**Over the course of time people continued to hear of me, and knights came, seeking to kill me and win glory for themselves. Wizards came as well, wanting to turn me into powerful magical artifacts. Since I didn't fancy being dead or an accessory, I killed them all, but only in defense of myself. I spared who I could, but they were few and far between. Then one day, a wizard approached my lair. The moon was full and in its light I could see a figure I thought I'd never see again. It was Rorek! I thought he had finally forgiven me, realized it wasn't my fault, and come to help me. But no, that was not the case. He began to fight me. I didn't want to battle him, he was the only person who came closest to my heart, but he left me no choice. We fought one another, and the battle raged for hours. Finally, Rorek unleashed the most powerful curse I had ever seen, and sealed me within this book. And for a thousand years, I remained here, always regretting my actions but knowing that it had never truly been my fault in the first place. And so, this is my tale, I end it here.**

Raven stood…well…sat in shock. This was the legend of the infamous Malchior? If this was true, then history's perceptions of him were utterly wrong. It must be a lie…it MUST. There was…no way that he could be telling the truth. _But all of it, it sounded so…real._ But she had no time to ponder this, because her communicator beeped loudly throughout the room.

Robin's voice echoed over the comm. "Raven, go to the computer room, quickly!" Then it snapped off again. Raven closed Malchior's book, placing a small stone between its pages allowing for telepathic conversation between the two, and then flew off towards the room as quickly as possible. As she entered the room and the door shut behind her, the main console screen flickered to life. Slade's face appeared on it, grinning rather triumphantly. "Well well well, Raven, the last one left," Slade said. "What do you mean?" Raven asked. The screen then turned to show Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra, all of them locked together in a metallic sphere. "Slade! Let them go or else" Raven growled.

"Or else…what? If you want your little friends back, I suggest you be down here within the next twenty minutes. Or else I'll crush them to the size of baseballs" Slade's eyes narrowed menacingly as he said it. Then, the screen turned back to the Titans for a few seconds before it went black.

"I have to go rescue them…but why does Slade want us all in one place?" Then Malchior's voice echoed in her mind. **_Perhaps my love, he's setting a trap for you. Don't go. _**'I have to save them!' Raven exclaimed in her mind. **_Then let me out, so I can help you. _**'No, I can't do that! You…betrayed me the last time, and hurt me beyond measure! How can I trust you now! I still know even know…why you hurt me…' Raven trailed off at that. **_I hurt you…because I wanted to be free. I loved you, and I wanted to stay by your side forever. I was trapped in a book for a thousand years, but with that also came another curse that Rorek placed upon me. The curse was that should I ever be freed, I would immediately turn on the one that freed, so that no one could ever trust me again, even in the future. Thus he sought to torture me forevermore._**

'But…how can I believe you?' **_You can't right now, I understand that. I will wait patiently for you, no matter how long. _**And with that, Malchior quit talking and the connection was silent. Raven focused herself, and the dark raven appeared behind her and swept her into its embrace, teleporting them far into the night. When she opened her eyes, she found she was at the doors to the warehouse. Walking in, she almost instantly spottedthe orb that held the Titans captive. Floating up to it, she began to destroy the machinery around it before Robin pounded on the orb in front of her and pointed behind her. But by then it was already too late. Raven turned around and was struck in the chest by Slade. Raven went flying through the air and smashed into a large stack of crates, which fell around her, almost knocking her unconscious. Through her wavery vision she saw Slade walking up to her, grinning behind his mask.

As Slade picked her up by her arm, he carried her over to the orb and opened the door, placing her in it. "And thus the end of the Titans has come to pass," said Slade. He turned to the controls and pressed a few buttons, then pulled a lever, and the orb began to shrink. Slowly, inch by inch, it began to compact itself. As it prepared to turn the Titans into jellied baseballs, Malchior's voice resonated in Raven's head.

**_Raven! You are in danger! _**'I…know…but I can't do anything…I'm too weak…" **_Then let me! Free me and I'll save you all! _** "…No…" **_Raven! Please, I'm begging you! Let me out! I'll save you all, I swear! I love you! Just trust me…if only now and never again! _** "…How do I know you…won't betray me again?" **_Once I save you, if you still don't believe me, I'll willing go back into the book for the end of time, just let me help you! _** "…" **_Raven! Let me out! NOW!_**

"…You better not be lying to me, or I'll skin you alive when I can stand up again." Then she took a deep breath and chanted, "_Hesberek Admoriney Gostwenthin Verbusnex. Indobrium Bispendruay Haransicortis Rex!_ " At that, she felt Malchior's presence leave her mind. _Well, it's all up to him now. _That was the last thing she thought before the world went black.

**(A/N): **Whew! Eight pages! I doubled what I wrote last time! I know most of it was Malchior's history, but I had to put that in there so that some things will make sense in later chapters. Also, I know Malchior's supposed to be evil and everything, but I decided I wanted to make him alright. I mean, not everyone is truly evil, right? (Besides Slade and moi, of course. Hehehe.) He might sound sappy, but remember this has Raven/Malchior romance in it, so I made it quasi-romantic. Besides, wouldn't you say whatever you could in order to get out of a book you've been stuck in for 1,000 years? Thought so. Other than that…CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I? Now, all you have to do is press the little button that says "Review" and tell me exactly how evil I am. If you have any ideas let me know, because I love incorporating reviewer knowledge stuffs in my fics! Ha ha ha! Well, this was fun. I'll be back with Chapter Three soon. Farewell!

S.K. Midnight


	4. Chapter Three: The Black Wind Howls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, I'd bring back Malchior so Raven would be happy for a change, and so he could roast BB when he makes stupid jokes!

**Title**: Obsidian Midnight

**Author**: S.K. Midnight

**Pairings**: Raven x Malchior, Robin x Starfire, Beast Boy x Terra, Cyborg x Jinx

**Summary**: Set three months after the episode "Spellbound". In Jump City, the Teen Titans are the greatest force of justice to be reckoned with. Raven, finally realizing that Malchior truly wasn't evil, releases him from the book, and he joins the Titans in their crusade against evil. But when a mysterious bounty hunter appears from the shadows, hunting victims with bleeding eyes and possessing powers similar to Malchior and Raven, the Titans must stop him at all costs…before they are hunted next.

**Reviewer Answers!**

I am sorry everyone, though I GREATLY appreciate your reviews, at this time I am not able to respond to them. I am doing this rather quickly, seeing as I'm incredibly busy but I haven't updated for a while.

Chapter Three: The Black Wind Begins To Blow

The orb shrunk smaller and smaller, and no matter how hard the Titans' tried, they couldn't break out of the sphere that was slowly about to crush them. Raven lay unconscious, Cyborg was pounding mightily at the sphere with his fists, having already tried hacking into the machine with no success; Robin and Starfire were attempting to hold the orb in place, to prevent it from shrinking more, but to no avail. Beast Boy and Terra sat together, hand in hand, next to each other, Beast Boy being unable to help because his large forms would crush everyone else, and Terra's powers were somehow restrained within the orb, after much experimentation.

Frankly, the situation was looking grim. With Raven passed out, BB and Terra unwilling to do anything but sit there, and the others' efforts useless, it seemed they were resigned to their ghastly fate, and Slade laughed at this. He had no doubt in his mind that THIS time, the Titans could not escape their fate. After all, who was going to help them?

"Finally, after all this time, the Titans are finished, once and for all." Slade couldn't help but laugh manically at the sheer thought. But then, something shut him up…HARD. A loud creaking has heard from outside the warehouse, metal screeching on metal. "What the?" was all Slade could get out before it was too late. The warehouse doors blasted clear off their hinges and smashed into Slade, sending him flying rather painfully into his machine, unknowingly striking the lever which caused the sphere to stop shrinking. Slade shoved the doors off himself, and in the smoke and the dim light could make out a figure standing in the doorway. The streetlights shined down on it, revealing bouncy, pink tresses and a purple outfit.

"Jinx? What are you doing!" Jinx just smiled and waved a finger, as though scolding a naughty child. "Now now, I can't have you squashing my boyfriend, now can I? The other ones I could care less about, but if you think you're gonna crush my Cyborg, you've lost it, Slade!" The Titans and even Slade, for a moment, looked at Cyborg at the same time. "Cyborg! He's your boyfriend!" All the Titans asked at once. Even Slade was amazed. Cyborg just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"But…how did you know where to find me?" Slade asked, slightly surprised. "Oh, here? This guy told me." At this she pointed behind her, to reveal a figure floating about three inches off the ground. The moonlight gleamed off his long, flowing white hair and full silver armor, emblazoned with the letter 'M' on the chest plate in archaic script. But most alluring was his eyes, black as coal, and deep as the oceans. An ebony scarf loosely covered the lower half of his face, masking the rest of his features. Slade stared at them for a few moments, before regaining himself and flipping into a standing position. "It doesn't matter, you still can't stop me. Robots, get them!" he shouted, as he pressed a button on his wrist.

Robots sprung from everywhere, the ground, the ceiling, the walls, everywhere. The stranger turned to Jinx and quickly said, "Get them out of the orb, I'll handle this" And with that, Jinx sprang to the side and began to run at the device, while the army of robots began to move towards the stranger. The mysterious man lifted his arms into the air and chanted an invocation, his voice hollow and heavy with power. _"Terra, ego imperium tu! Orior!" _At that, a section of the ground itself began to shake and crack, before rising into the air and smashing back down, as though a wave breaking on the sands of a beach, crushing all of the robots. The stranger only blinked, before adjusting his scarf slightly and floating towards the orb.

Jinx was otherwise occupied, Slade having intercepted her mid-run and began a fight. Jinx blasted wave after wave of her Hex at him, but he seemed to always get out of the way just in time, bobbing and weaving. Jinx finally got frustrated and fired one LARGE bolt at him, and Slade jumped clear barely in time, the bolt striking the machine. Wait…the machine! The energy had caused in to turn on again, and the orb began to shrink again, even faster this time. Jinx ran to stop it, but Slade stopped her clean in her tracks with a spinning side kick to her temple, knocking her out. Slade then backflipped, turning to face the figure that floated towards the sphere. He ran at him, preparing to smash him into the ground, but before he got within ten feet of him, the stranger locked eyes with him and he froze in place. He couldn't move, his joints and muscles wouldn't respond! The figure approached the orb and began shooting bolts of energy at it; desperately trying to get it to break, but it wouldn't budge. The Titans were almost all squashed together, and time was running out. "Raven! Raven! Wake up! Can you hear me, my sweet! WAKE UP!" But Raven couldn't respond, and the sphere was getting smaller. "No, no no no no NO!" The figure grabbed onto the sphere with of his might, and began to channel as much energy as he could through it. Just as it seemed when all was lost, the figure gave a roar, one that shook the very foundations of the building, the roar of a powerful (and rather pissed) dragon. The outside of the orb exploded, sending metal fragments flying everywhere.

The Titans lay there, unmoving and unconscious. The figure quickly moved toward Raven and placed her head in his lap, while holding a hand over her, it radiating with energy, to heal her body. Jinx awoke soon after, and ran over towards the still body of Cyborg, and cradled him gently. As the last of the glow faded from the figure's hand, Raven's eyes began to slowly open. She blinked once, twice, and then again, before shaking her head and looking up to see herself staring into an easily recognized face, that of Malchior. Relieved she was awake, Malchior set about healing and awaking the others, with Raven's aid.

After they were all awake, Raven turned to Malchior and looked at him for a while, before walking up to him and embracing him. "You…you didn't let me down, I…had hoped you wouldn't." Malchior simply smiled under his scarf. He was free, and ready to change his life for the better, and hopefully, his precious Raven's as well. All the Titans looked on, some with approval, others with careful caution. Each one was held in the embrace of his/her loved one, and for a moment, all was well. For a moment, that is. But then, a dark voice rang throughout the building, echoing hauntingly. "So, you actually managed to defeat Slade and free Malchior. I am not impressed. Know this Titans, I shall be coming for you soon, so rest while you can. I want my prey to be in full health when I hunt." With that, the voice simply…faded away. "What was that?" Robin asked the others. Raven looked up at Malchior, and gasped at the look in his eyes. She had never seen such fury, such contained rage, save only within herself. "I finally get what I want and then someone else comes to ruin the fun. Lovely, isn't it, my Raven?" He glanced down at her as he said this. Raven only shrugged, and nestled herself deeper in his embrace. _We'll find a way_, she thought to herself. _We always do._

But it wasn't quite that simple. The Titans were safe…for now. Only time would tell if they truly would persevere, for a dark figure lurked within the shadows of the warehouse, surveying his prey and plotting his move with preciseness born of experience, ages of experience. The game…was only beginning.

**(A/N: I know it was short, but I'm very busy here, having to juggle like 16 things at once, what with a baby on the way and things of that nature. I promise though, I'll update as soon as I can, and make it longer. Please review! Ja ne!) **


	5. A Note From the Author

**A Little Note from S.K. Midnight**

**Ha ha! Hello everyone! I am back and more powerful than ever! Mwa ha ha ha ha! And now, the writing of the fanfiction may continue! So, I will update soon, so be on the lookout! I have returned! (hears crickets) Anyone there? Hello? Hey, my voice is all bouncy! ECHO! **


End file.
